


Derek Hates Disney (But He Really Doesn't)

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Much Discussion of Disney, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles Stilinski Sings, mentions of Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks it is a nightmare that wakes him from his sleep like almost every night, but once he wakes up long enough to remember where he is he realizes that it wasn’t a night mare that woke him up.</p><p>            It was singing.</p><p>            Derek rubs his bleary eyes when he looks at him clock. It is three o’clock in the morning, and Derek just stares in disbelief at his clock until the song that his new neighbor was singing finally clicked in Derek’s head. It was “You Got a Friend in Me” from Toy Story. Derek stares that opposite wall where the music is coming from before he throws back his covers, and stomps towards the man’s door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hates Disney (But He Really Doesn't)

The thing is, Derek Hale has a reputation for being an asshole. He knows he is being one, but its better this way. Everyone across campus knows him as the guy with the dead family, and glares that could turn away Jehovah Witness’s in about two seconds. Derek figures that if everyone just says away from him then the sooner he can finish his degree and leave college.

            Derek almost wishes that he had just taken online courses, but the escape from his burnt shell of a home that he cannot live in anymore is a nice break. On breaks, he goes to New York to stay with his sister and he is always relieved when he goes back to school. That doesn’t stop Laura from calling every week, and forcing Derek to talk to her for an hour even if it is just about nothing.

            Derek Hale has such a reputation of being an asshole, that he has the whole apartment floor to himself. There are four different dorms on one floor, they all share a bathroom with two showers and toilets, and a kitchen. Derek usually just eat at the cafeteria because he hates the smell of comfort foods baking and the sight of fire. He normally just uses the coffee pot, and the fridge to store his growing Diet Dr pepper addiction (His mother adamantly was all for Mr. Pibb while his father drank Dr pepper in secret). Overall it is nice, and quiet.

            Until Stiles Stilinski ruins everything.

            It one afternoon when Derek comes home from British Literature when he sees the boxes outside the dorm besides his. Derek frowns because boxes means new neighbor, and Derek doesn’t really let it bother him because his last neighbor lasted one weekend until he stole one of Derek’s coffee cups. Derek wasn’t held responsible for his actions towards the thief.

            Derek doesn’t let curiosity get the best of him before he unlocks his door to slip inside his room to read some Chaucer before his sister’s weekly call at exactly seven o’clock at night. Derek reads all he wants to, he decides to take a shower before his sister calls. He grabs his clothes, and he when he makes it outside, he sees that the boxes are gone from sight. Derek is mildly surprised because the guy didn’t make a lot of noise to move that many boxes in.

            When Derek gets to the bathroom he finds that the other guy has already moved his toiletries into the storage room right next to Derek’s. It shouldn’t bother him, but it does. It makes it look like he and this guy are friends or dating, and not strangers. Derek fights the temptation to move his things, he doesn’t he was here first, but he glares at the shelf the whole time he is the bathroom.

            Derek almost misses his sister’s call with all his glaring at hair product and shampoo, Derek knows he shouldn’t hold grudges against people just because the guy uses the same shampoo as his older brother, and he catches his phone just as it almost goes to voicemail. “Hi, Laura.”

            “Hey, Der, how’s it going?” Laura asks, and Derek knows she wants to know that if he has had any nightmares, is eating properly, sleeping properly, and all that. Derek knows that, he does, but Derek isn’t one to talk about his feelings.

            “Good.” Derek says, and Laura sighs but accepts his answers. Derek bites his lip before telling her about the paper his writing, Laura makes comments when necessary,  and Derek hears a loud thud from next door that causing him to sigh in annoyances.

            “What was that?” Laura asks, and Derek rubs his eyes with his hand in annoyance.

            “Someone just moved in next door.” Derek huffs, and he listens but no other noise comes out of the strangers apartment.

            “Really? Did you introduce yourself?” Laura asks, and Derek snorts. Laura sighs in defeat before Derek yawns. He tries to muffle it, but Laura hears it loud and clear. “Go to sleep, Derek.” Laura says, and she sounds so much like their mother it rubs them both the wrong way.

            “Goodnight, Laura.” Derek says, and he cradles the phone in between his shoulder and ear to clean off his bed.

            “Same time next week?” Laura says, and it is the same thing she says after every phone call. It’s one of those constants that Derek can count on from his sister. Derek makes a humming noise of commitment, and he sister chuckles softly before she hangs up the phone. Derek holds the phone to his ear a second before he sets the phone down, and crawls into bed.

****

            Derek thinks it is a nightmare that wakes him from his sleep like almost every night, but once he wakes up long enough to remember where he is he realizes that it wasn’t a night mare that woke him up.

            It was singing.

            Derek rubs his bleary eyes when he looks at him clock. It is three o’clock in the morning, and Derek just stares in disbelief at his clock until the song that his new neighbor was singing finally clicked in Derek’s head. It was “You Got a Friend in Me” from Toy Story. Derek stares that opposite wall where the music is coming from before he throws back his covers, and stomps towards the man’s door.

            Derek bangs as loud as he can against the door, and Derek hears the man stop singing before he walks towards the door. Derek puts on his best glare, it isn’t hard he’s tired but he’s always tired, but when the door swings open Derek feels his face go blank. His new neighbor is beautiful. There isn’t another adjective Derek can think of to describe him, and he smiles bright at Derek.

            “It is three o’clock in the morning.” Derek manages to huff, and the man never stops smiling at him.

            “I know. I do own a clock and a cell phone and a laptop and my microwave has a clock on it too.” The man says, and Derek glares at him but it doesn’t deter him. “I’m Stiles Stilinksi by the way.” Stiles says, and Derek just opens his mouth to say something but instead he just turns on his heels and storms back to his dorm.

            He hasn’t even shut the door before Stiles begins the opening lyrics to “Arabian Nights.”

****

            Stiles’ singing doesn’t bother Derek as much as it should, and that thought alone bothers Derek. Stiles doesn’t have a terrible voice, and Derek never sees him out of his dorm. Stiles never invites anyone over, isn’t loud besides the singing, and doesn’t take Derek’s things from the fridge.

            Stiles begins singing at three o’clock every night, and it is always Disney songs. The songs from Derek’s childhood that burns his heart whenever Stiles begins to sing. The second night Stiles sings almost softer the next night, and Derek sleeps through it.

            A week passes without Derek not so much as seeing Stiles, and after his weekly phone call with his sister (Derek has to assure her he is fine, yes he’s sleeping-even though he isn’t-and he is eating properly-he isn’t doing that either) he heads to the shower. Derek stands under the shower longer than necessary when he hears the door to the bathroom open. Derek looks up because he has never had anyone else in the bathroom with him despite it being a communal bath.

            “So why was I specifically told not to share a floor with you?” Stiles amused voice rings out, and Derek jumps. The water is already cold, and Derek reluctantly gets out of the shower. Stiles is sitting on the bathroom counter with his hands tucked underneath his thighs, and he makes a point to stare at Derek’s face. Derek is used to being stared at just not like Stiles is looking at him now. Stiles is looking at Derek like he is genuinely curious about Derek, and Derek frowns.

            “Because I’m an asshole.” Derek says, trying to brush by him but Stiles hops off the counter to follow him.

            “You don’t look like an asshole.” Stiles argues, and Derek sighs before trying to walk to his dorm. “The RA of my other building told me that every other person that has ever lived on this floor has left within days of moving in, but I’ve been here a week.” Stiles points out, and Derek goes into his room to get dressed. “I’ll wait here.” Stiles yells.

            “You’ll be there all night.” Derek says, and Stiles chuckles.

****

            It’s a nightmare that wakes up Derek the next night, and they’re getting worse. He could usually fall back asleep after, but not tonight. He turned over to see that it is almost three, and he turns over in his bed to hear Stiles begin to sing. He recognizes the familiar beginning of “I Have A Dream” from Tangled. It burns a hole in his heart because that was the first movie that Derek and Laura saw without their siblings, and it was a bitter moment. Laura had demanded that they continue the tradition, and Derek couldn’t say no to her.

            “And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!” Stiles caterwauls, and Derek opens his mouth to tell him to shut up but instead he sings the next part.

            “I have dreams like you—no, really! Just much less touchy-feely they mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny on an island that I own. Tanned and rested and alone surrounded by enormous piles of money.” Derek sings, and he knows his voice is terrible his sisters used to tease him unmercifully about it. Stiles doesn’t even miss a beat before he finishes the rest of the song with extra enthusiasm.

            Derek shakes his head with a small smile before he falls back asleep to a deep, dreamless sleep.

            When he wakes there is a fresh batch of chocolate cookies outside of his door.

****

            “So what’s your favorite Disney movie, Derek?” Stiles asks him, and Derek looks up from where he was folding his clothes in the laundry room. Derek gives him an unimpressed look before going back to his shirts, but Stiles has never been known for giving up. “Let me guess.” Stiles says, and he gives Derek a look with squinted eyes. “You look like a Fox and the Hound guy.” Stiles says, and Derek stops folding to look at Stiles.

            Memories of watching the movie with his sisters flood his senses, and Derek puts down his shirt with a fond smile. “I watched it with my sibling when we were children. My older brother pretended to hate it, but I always caught him tearing up when they were reunited.” Derek says, and he doesn’t know what surprises him more that he told Stiles or that it didn’t hard to talk about his family.

            “My mom watched Lion King with me almost every day until she passed away from cancer.” Stiles says, and Derek snaps his head to look at him and that’s when he realizes why Stiles chose to move into his floor. It was the shared loss of family that drew Stiles to Derek, and Derek understood. He knew that everyone had heard about his life at this school, he isn’t sure how but he suspects that it was Jennifer Blake after he declined her advances, so he wasn’t surprised that Stiles knew.

            Derek picked up his laundry basket, and on the way out he slaps Stiles shoulder in a friendly way. Stiles grins at his retreating form, and Derek shakes his head. “Next week I’m doing Beauty and the Beast! It’s going be epic, Derek! I do all the voices for Be Our Guest!” Stiles yells, and Derek snorts.

****

            Derek doesn’t move his bed closer to the wall to hear Stiles better, he does it because it makes his room look more spacious.

            He also doesn’t set an alarm for two fifty so he can be fully awake to listen to Stiles sing Disney classics from memory.

****

            Derek is amazed that Stiles can do a French accent in song, he laughs so hard that Stiles has to stop and ask if he is okay. The next few weeks pass in a blur, and Derek makes it a habit to listen to Stiles sing to him.

            It’s just that the songs are different now. At first, it was the light hearted song that Derek would sing with his siblings or in the shower but now they’re mostly the slower songs. It starts on a Monday when Stiles sings “Can You Feel The Love Tonight” does Derek feel a warm feeling in his chest. Stiles sings it differently. He doesn’t do it in a way to be funny, but it is slow and methodical like he wants Derek to pay attention.

            When Derek sees him the next day in the hall, Stiles looks at him a second before blushing. Derek walks out to his class but not before seeing Stiles almost running into a door.

****

            The next night it’s “Someday My Prince Will Come”, and Derek listens to the whole song without making a noise.

****

            Derek calls Laura at three thirty in the morning after listening to Stiles croon “I Won’t Say I’m In Love”. Luckily, it’s six thirty in the morning in New York so she is already awake. Derek tells her everything from the cookies, to about talking about his family, to Stiles not stealing his Diet Dr Pepper, and oddly enough, he mention the singing last.

            “Wait. He’s serenading you with Disney songs?”  Laura says, and Derek sighs impatiently.

            “Yes.” Derek says, and Laura is quiet for a second.

            “What did he sing tonight?” She asks, and Derek can see her pacing around her apartment.

            “I Won’t Say I’m In Love. You know? From Hercules?” Derek says, and Laura takes a deep breath before bursting out into loud laughter that Derek hasn’t heard from his sister in such a long time. “Why are you laughing?” Derek demands to know, but he is smiling himself.

            “You are being pursued from a guy with Disney songs! This is best fucking thing ever. Go make him yours, Derek, I’m going to work. Tell me what happens. Love you.” Laura says, and Derek can hear her laughter until she hangs up the phone.

            Derek stares at his phone before walks out of his to knock on Stiles’ door. Stiles opens the door seconds later in his sweats, and Derek is momentarily distracted because that is a lot of muscle for someone so small looking. Stiles clears his throat, and Derek looks at him with a befuddled expression. “Are you courting me with Disney songs?” Derek blurts out, and Stiles turns red before speaking.

            “It didn’t start out that way. It started as a way to annoy the hell out of you because every said you were an asshole, and then I found out about your family so I wanted to stop but one night I heard you have a nightmare so I started singing because it’s what my mom did for me. I heard you stop rustling around, and I thought it worked.” Stiles rushes out, and Derek looks out in awe.

            “It worked.” Derek says, and Stiles stops mid rant to look at him in shock.

            “Really?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods his head. It’s true. Stiles makes Derek feel not lonely, makes him look forward to tomorrow, and is really all Derek has ever wanted without realizing it. Stiles smiles brightly at him before leaning forward to kissing him chaste and sweet on the lips, and Derek feels himself blush.

****

            It is six months since the first sweet kiss, and Stiles crawls into Derek’s bed for the night tucking his lithe body behind Derek’s. Derek and Stiles had spent every night together in alternating rooms, and Derek is almost asleep when he hears Stiles begin to sing “So This Is Love” under his breath into Derek’s back.

****

            It’s a year later when Derek tries to convince Stiles that “Love Is An Open Door” is not an appropriate wedding song, but Stiles is relentless about it.

            They finally settle on “Once Upon a Dream.”


End file.
